ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
"Nobody Doesn't Like Blake" transcript
Prologue: The theme song intro Someone once told me the grass is much greener on the other side well I pay a visit '''''well it's possible I missed it It's seemed different yet exactly the same yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 'till further notice 'till further notice I'm in between I'm in between from where I'm standing from where I'm standing my grass is green someone once told me the grass is much greener on the other side. Scene 1: The Lucky Elementary School lunch room 33 Year Old Ginger: (narrating) "Have you ever met somebody doesn't seem to like you? well it all began when Courtney's younger brother, Blake was in detention with Principal Milty. Sighs Depressingly Principal Milty: “No sighing in detention, Blake.” Blake: “Yes, Principal Milty, sorry, Principal Milty.” The scene cuts to Carl, Hoodsey and Brandon outside on the school courtyard. Carl: “Oh, man, the school courtyard just isn’t the same when Blake's in detention.” Hoodsey: “It’s true, it’s absence we ever start like 4 or fewer laps of playtime.” Brandon: “Look, you guys, I like Arnold as much as the next kid, but it’s a school courtyard and we gotta have fun.” Bethany: Off Screen “ALright, yes!” Game Sounds Carl: “Last time I checked hand held video games were fun, come on, let’s go over there.” Carl, Hoodsey and Brandon, go over to Bethany, who is playing a hand held video game called Virtual Duck 3. Video Game Sounds Bethany: “Left, go, right, go, left go, right go, yeah and jump.” Carl: “Hey, Bethany, what you got there?” Bethany: “''Virtual Duck 3'', it’s a total party blast.” Bethany finally beats a high score in Virtual Duck 3. Bethany: “Yeah, alright, I’m on fire, baby!” Hoodsey: "Wow, can I try out that hand held video game?” Bethany: "Sure, Hoodsey, but be warned, it’s very challenging.” Bethany gives Virtual Duck 3 to Hoodsey. Carl: “Watch out for the quick sand, it’s a booby trap and stay away from the lions, tigers, panthers, bears and cheetahs, they might……Game Scoring Sounds wow, Hoodsey, you’re pretty good at this handheld video game.” Hoodsey: “Hey, it’s just a game, isn’t it?” Brandon: “It’s too bad that Blake’s not here, he would get quite a kick outta this 1.” Bethany: “Yeah right, Brandon, it’s a real shame.” Carl: “What’s that supposed to mean, George?” Bethany: “Well, Carl, let’s just say Blake’s not as popular as you think he is.” Hoodsey: "This isn't a hilarious joke, Bethany.” Bethany: “Oh yeah? who’s joking?” Carl: “Are you actually suggesting that you don’t like Arnold, George?” Bethany: “Do I need to spell it out for you in math problems, Carl? me - Blake = good, get it?" Bethany grabs her Virtual Duck 3 hand held video game back from Hoodsey. Hoodsey: “Gee whiz, a young girl who doesn’t like Blake? I never thought I see the entire day.” Bethany walks by playing her Virtual Duck 3 hand held video game and Blake is outta detention. Inhales Exhales Carl: “Blake, your entire time was fair.” Blake: “Was there any other question?” Brandon: “No, Blake, but here’s a question for you, What did you ever do to Bethany?.” Blake: “Bethany? from our class? nothing, why’s that?” Hoodsey: “She says she doesn’t like you, Blake.” Blake: “Hoodsey, never kid around with somebody who hasn’t had his playtime.” Brandon: “She's not kidding, Blake, Bethany just told all of us she doesn’t like you.” Hoodsey: “She spelled it out for all of us in math problems.” Blake: “This has gotta be some sort of mistake or something, wait 1 single minute, where’s that Bethany girl anyway?” Elementary School Bell Ringing Hoodsey: “I guess you gotta see her in Mr. Hepper's classroom.” Blake: “Yeah right, you guys, I guess I will.” Lucky Junior High School Courtney: "Alright, everybody, here are some invitations to my movie night party." Ginger: "Wow, Courtney, thanks a bunch." Macie: "Fascinating." Scene 2: Mr. Hepper's classroom Mr. Hepper: “Although they were both founding fathers, John Adams and Thomas Jefferson didn’t always get along, Jefferson thought Adams was a stuffy Bostonian who liked big government and didn’t know how to have a good time, Adams thought Jefferson was a know it all show off who didn’t do anything, but build his house and get up at 3:00 in the afternoon.” Blake: Whispers “Psst, Brandon, pass it down.” Blake gives the rolled up paper to Brandon and he passes it down to Hoodsey. Mr. Hepper: “Of course, both of those gentlemen might’ve benefited from counseling, but alas, they were born too soon, although I sometimes wonder if even a good counselor wouldn’t have been wasting our founding fathers who didn’t think twice about extruding an entire gender from their ranks, I mean, where were the founding mothers?” Blake: “That’s unbelievable.” Mr. Hepper: “Correct, Blake.” Scene 3: Back outside the Lucky Elementary School courtyard Bell Ringing Again Cheering Wildly Carl: “So what’s it gonna be? kickball or basketball?” Hoodsey: “Anything but volleyball, I still got a wedgie from yesterday’s game.” Brandon: “Why must we participate? are there no other games without winning and losing?” Carl: “A game by definition pre-supposes winning and losing, Brandon, otherwise it won’t be a game, it would be a…..a……” Hoodsey: “Snooze fest? I vote for softball, what about you, Blake?” Blake: “I don’t know, Hoodsey, what do you think Bethany would wanna play?” Hoodsey: "Bethany? she won’t play with all of us, Blake, she doesn’t like you, remember?” Blake: “We’ll see about that, Hoodsey.” Blake walks around over to Bethany who is once again playing Karate Rabbit: The Game. Bethany: “Alright, come on, go.” Blake: “Hey, Bethany, you know, I was hearing some conversations and……well, do you like me?” Bethany: “No, Blake, I don’t.” Blake: “Oh, uh, well, thanks anyway, Bethany.” Bethany: “No problem, Blake.” Blake walks around back over to Carl, Hoodsey and Brandon......... Carl: “Now do you believe us, Blake?” Blake: "I…..I can’t believe this, Carl, I won’t believe this." Carl: “We all go through this, Blake, heck, there are some people that don’t like me 'cause they can’t take a clue.” Brandon: “Some other people find me irritatingly bright.” Hoodsey: “And me a tiny bit too clumsy.” Carl: “The fact is, Blake, there are over 5 billion people on earth and it’ll be impossible for all of them to like you or anybody.” Blake: “But, Carl, come on, everybody likes me.” Hoodsey: “Don’t you think you’re exaggerating, Blake?” Blake: “I’m telling you, Hoodsey, everybody likes me and I’ll prove it.” Meanwhile, with Toby and Jeffrey............... Blake: “Hey, Toby, hey, Jeffrey, what do you guys think about me?” Toby: “You’re awesome, Arnold.” Jeffrey: “You rock on fire, dude.” Meanwhile, with Katrina.......... Blake: “Katrina, how would you rate me?” Katrina: “Very clever, Blake.” Meanwhile, with Lucas............ Blake: “Hey, Lucas, do you like me?” Lucas: “Of course I like you, Gripling, especially when I’m kicking your behind at sports.” Blake: “But, Lucas, you never kick my behind at sports.” Lucas: “Oh, yeah, right, but you’re still an alright dude.” Blake: “See that, you guys? even my worst enemy likes me and very soon, Bethany will too, or my name isn’t Blake Gripling.” Brandon: “Blake Gripling? I like that dude.” Meanwhile, back with Bethany and her Karate Rabbit hand held video game with her batteries now deceased. Blake: “Hey, Bethany, what are you doing?” Bethany: “Nothing, Blake, now that my batteries are deceased.” Blake: “Goodness, Bethany, that’s a shame, hey, how ‘bout a game of catch to get your mind off your problems?” Bethany: “No thanks, Blake.” Blake: “Some hula hoops maybe?” Bethaby: “I’ll pass.” Blake: “How ‘bout hand ball?” Bethany: “Awesome, I like hand ball.” Blake: “Alright!” Bethany: “Hey, Kathy, you wanna play some hand ball?” Bethany leaves to go play handball with Kathy. Sighs In Disappointment Scene 3: Back in the Lucky Elementary School lunch room Carl: “Hey, Blake, you feeling alright?” Blake: “It’s this entire Bethany not liking me thing, Carl, it’s got me torn down.” Hoodsey: “Maybe Bethany will prove through the sagging spirits, Blake.” Blake: “Well, Hoodsey, I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” Blake eats a brownie with pecans in it. Blake: “Whoa, are those things good?” Brandon: “Nothing says good friends like a freshly baked brownie.” Blake: “You know what, Brandon? You might’ve got something there.” Blake takes the entire plate of brownies over to Bethany. Brandon: “Well, I had something there.” Blake: “Hey, Bethany.” Bethany: “Uh, yeah, hey, Blake.” Blake eats another brownie with pecans in it. Blake: “Oh, boy, those are some delightful brownies.” Bethany: “Did you just say brownies, Blake?” Blake: “Yeah, Bethany, soft, fudgy and chewy, you wanna try 1?” Bethany: “Well, Blake, maybe just 1.” Bethany tries a brownie with pecans in it. Bethany: “Whoa, these brownies are…..uh…..do these brownies have pecans in them?” Blake: “Yeah right, nothing but the best for my good friend, Bethany.” Bethany spits out the pecan brownie in disgust. Bethany: “Oh, gross, I’m allergic to pecans, gee whiz, Blake, just because I don’t like you doesn't mean you can try and poison me!” Bethany leaves the lunch table. Blake: “But, Bethany, I didn’t know, I………..” Bell Ringing Sighs In Disappointment Meanwhile, outside the school building........ Blake: “Bethany's not that good in science, I can tutor her.” Carl: “But, Blake, you’re not good in science either.” Blake: “It’s true, Carl, but Hoodsey can tutor me and I can tutor Bethany.” Hoodsey: “This is just getting a little bit weird, Blake.” Brandon: “Yeah right, Blake, it’s like the more Bethany dislikes you the more you want her to like you.” Hoodsey: “A text book case, Brandon, some people seem to always want the things they can’t have.” Blake: “Things they can’t have, right? you guys, you just gave me an awesome idea, excuse me, please.” Blake walks around over to Bethany at the bus stop. Blake: “Look, Bethany, I didn’t need to tell you this, but I think it’s only fair that you know, I don’t like you either.” The school bus appears and some kids get on it. Bethany: “You don’t, Blake?” Blake: “No, Bethany, I don’t.” Bethany: “Oh man, what a relief, now you don’t need to invite me over to your birthday party next year, Blake.” Bethany gets on the bus. Blake: “Man, this not being liked stuff is the worse, Depressingly or worse than being stuck in detention all alone, Again but it’s better than being stuck in detention with Bethany, wait just 1 minute, that’s it, tomorrow afternoon, I’m winning me a good friend.” Scene 4: The Lucky Elementary School kickball field Hoodsey: “What exactly are we waiting for, Brandon?” Brandon: “Beats me, Hoodsey, Blake said to wait here ‘til he initiates operation big trouble.” Blake arrives on the kickball field. Blake: “Alright, you guys, all’s in readiness, when’s Olivia Jones up? that girl can really kick.” Olivia is now standing on the home plate. Carl: “Wow, she’s on the home plate right now.” Olivia kicks the red blue striped kick ball over to Toby, then Jeffrey and now Bethany.. Bethany runs around to catch the red blue striped kick ball. Blake removes the blue wash cloth off the sign that says No playing on the new grass......... Bethany finally grabs the red blue striped kick ball. Principal Milty (off screen): “Freeze, Grass Toucher!” Principal Milty: “Can’t you read the sign here? No playing on the new grass!” Bethany: “What? what sign, Principal Milty?” Principal Milty: “You just earned yourself an hour of detention, young lady.” Bethany: “But, but, Principal Milty, I-” Principal Milty: “Quit saying that disturbing word.” Principal Milty takes Bethany to detention in the Lucky Elementary school lunch room. Hoodsey: “I’m not sure if I understand, Blake, how’s getting Bethany in so much trouble gonna make her like you any better?” Blake: “Observe phase 3, Hoodsey.” Arnold unwraps strawberry banana gum. Sounds Arnold spits out the strawberry banana gum, wraps it up in the wrapper and puts it on the ground. Oliver: “Strawberry banana gum and litter? Principal Milty, Principal Milty, I got a 615!” Blake: “Awesome.” Scene 5: Back in the Lucky Elementary School lunch room again Principal Milty is pacing around back and forth. Principal Milty: “Well, it looks like I got 2 crazy hooligans for detention today, now both of you kids stay here and sit silently and begin feeling very sorry about what you did, I gotta go switch my insults, but I’ll be right back to check on both of you.” Blake: “It looks like it’s just me and you, right, Bethany?” Bethany: “Well, Blake, why don’t you pretend it’s just you? and I’ll pretend it’s just me? and we’ll both get through this little problem as possible.” Blake: “Fine by me, Bethany, I’m used to being in detention, I get through it by playing my blue harmonica and since you’re not here-” Blake takes his blue harmonica outta his right pocket. Inhales Deeply [Blake Playing Darling Clementine On Harmonica] Bethany looks at Blake annoyingly. [Blake Continues Playing Darling Clementine On Harmonica] Bethany gets more annoyed by it. Bangs Fists On Lunch Table Bethany: “Quit it, Blake, I can’t take it any longer!” Blake: “I thought you weren’t even here.” Bethany: “Well, Blake, I am here and I can’t even stand to hear anymore of that.” Blake: “So you probably don’t wanna hear about the secret passageway either, Bethany.” Bethany: “That’s right, Blake, I-what secret passageway?” Meanwhile, in the custodian's closet........... Bethany: “The custodian’s closet, Blake?” Blake: “To the untrained eye, Bethany, but to a season professional like myself, an entrance to another universe.” Blake climbs through the big giant air vent. Blake: “Are you in, Bethany?" Bethany: “Well, Blake, am I ever?” Bethany and Blake crawl around in the big giant air vent. Bethany: “Uh, Blake, where are we going?” Bethany: “You’ll see, Bethany, it’s a big surprise out there.” Blake opens the other big giant air vent. Blake: “Look right on the kitchen front, Bethany.” Blake releases a rope and he and Bethany slide carefully outta the big giant air vent. Blake: “1st stop, Bethany, desserts and frozen treats.” Blake opens the freezer and finds some ice cream bars. Bethany: “Whoa, ice cream bars, and look, Blake, this 1’s labeled pecan free.” Blake: “We aimed a please, eat up, Bethany, there’s a lot more stops on the tour.” Blake and Bethany crawl around in the big giant air vent again. Principal Milty: (on the wireless telephone) “I just don’t understand why every single school principal on the district is an honor of the academy award, but me, yes, I know, but Principal Katzenberg’s already been honored 3 times, it’s just not fair, I know he’s the mayor’s brother, but I got his honor front row seats on the outstanding sides around town, it’s gotta come for something.” Mr. Hepper: “What the heck?” Principal Milty: “Yes, Jack, what is it?” Mr. Hepper: “I…..I need your signature on this run, I mean…..requisition.” And Bethany Giggling Silently Blake opens the other big giant air vent and sees Stanley, George and Percy. Blake: “Hey, you guys, what’s going on?” All 3 Young Boys: “Nothing much, Blake.” Stanley: “What news do you bring from the outside universe, Blake?” Blake: “No news, you guys, just a little more detention.” Bethany: “They're the exact same guys from before, Blake.” Blake: “Yeah, Bethany, the exact same Blake from before, but here in this room, he likes computers and electronic devices.” Bethany: “Oh, yeah, right, I see.” Blake: “You guys, this is Bethany.” George: “Hey, Bethany.” Bethany: “Uh, yeah, hey, you guys.” Blake: “Hey, Bethany, do you like comic magazines?” Bethany: “Are you kidding me, Blake? it’s only my 1 single greatest style in my entire life.” Blake: “Well then, Bethany, check this out.” Arnold opens the cabinet door and it reveals Karate Rabbit comic magazines and Karate Rabbit Monopoly. Bethany: “Whoa, a comic book liker’s dream and life.” Blake: “And if a game of Karate Rabbit Monopoly is your game…..” Bethany: “Karate Rabbit Monopoly, I thought that board game wasn’t even out in shops yet.” Blake: “It’s now that you guys are testing me out for the company.” Stanley: “That’s very far I gotta say it’s thrilling good fun.” Young Boys Laughing Uncontrollably In Unison Blake: “Well, you guys, we better get back to the lunch room right before Principal Milty finds out we’re gone for good.” Bethany: “Principal Milty? oh yeah, the exact same school principal from before.” Blake and Bethany climb back up the rope and right into the big giant air vent. All 3 Young Boys: “Good luck, Blake and Bethany.” Blake and Bethany: Unison “Good luck, you guys.” Meanwhile............ Bethany: “Whoa, Blake, that was the most fun detention I always had in my entire life.” Blake: “Yeah right, Bethany, well, I got this entire place pretty well wired, so I guess you probably, I don’t know, like me now, right?” Bethany: “Uh, no, Arnold, I really don’t.” Blake: “What the heck? why not, Bethany? I…..I command you to give me an answer, Bethany, you gotta tell me, right now, why, Bethany, why don’t you like me?!?” Bethany: “No reason, Blake, I just don’t.” Sighs In Disappointment Blake sits back down on his lunch table bench and Principal Milty returns from his office. Principal Milty: “Well, I hope you kids have learned your lesson.”” Blake: “I sure did, Principal Milty.” Principal Milty: “Good, Blake.” 33 Year Old GInger: (still narrating) Blake learned a very important lesson about likes or dislikes. Blake: “Yeah right, no matter what you do right or wrong, not everybody’s gonna like you.” Principal Milty: “Oh, come on, Blake, just because I give you a detention doesn’t mean I don’t like you.” Blake slaps his forehead with his right hand in disappointment. Fade to a black screen............ Category:As Told by Ginger season 4 episode scripts